


Because Decorating is Fun!

by mollyinthewater



Series: Octopunk Advent 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed Live Together, and so does Gavin, chris is in here for a second, i can't believe there's a tag called christmas fluff love that, this is supposed to be nines' first christmas btw, tina and valerie live together too, tina totally loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyinthewater/pseuds/mollyinthewater
Summary: Apparently, it's a yearly tradition to decorate the precinct for Christmas, so Tina convinces Nines and Gavin to help her.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Valerie, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Because Decorating is Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day three (decorations) of the octopunk advent! hope you all enjoy <3

The DPD station was as busy as usual, most desks occupied with familiar faces, officers talking here and there of cases and reports, and the smell of freshly-made coffee filling the air. Though Nines didn’t drink coffee—well, couldn’t would be the better way to describe it—he still took comfort in the scent of the bitter drink as Gavin sipped on a cup of the liquid right next to him, the two quietly enjoying a breather from work in the breakroom of the 07 precinct. 

It may not have seemed like the most peaceful break due to the commotion in the bullpen, but it felt as if Nines and his boyfriend were in a bubble, one that allowed them to focus on nothing else but the solace of each other’s presence.

That is until a large cardboard box was abruptly dropped onto the table that Nines and Gavin were standing at.

“Jesus Christ, Tina,” Gavin gasped out, scared momentarily by the sudden loud noise and fixing his posture some so that his elbows were no longer leaning against the tall white table. Tina laughed mischievously at that, clearly satisfied with the reaction she got out of Gavin.

Nines, on the other hand, had barely flinched at the noise. Instead, he turned his attention to the box now in front of him, his dark eyebrows knitting together as he stared at it.

“What’s that?” Nines asked, a little amused at the current situation. Tina put her hands back on to the box, gripping on to the top of it.

“The Christmas spirit,” Tina answered, her light pink lips in a wide smile. She looked at the couple enthusiastically with her dark brown eyes as the two men stared back at her, confused.

“What?” Nines said, squinting his light blue eyes the slightest bit.

“It’s the Christmas spirit!” Tina repeated excitedly, emphasizing every word before pulling up the flaps of the box and opening it. Bright colors seemed to hit Nines in the face as he took in every object, some shiny and large and others glittery and small. Tina smirked at Nines and Gavin. “It’s Christmas decorations, nerds.”

“Oh, shit,” Gavin said, a small smile coming up on his face as he set down his cup of coffee and grabbed at the contents within the box, rummaging through them, “here they are!”

“Yep,” Tina said, pushing something aside in the box as Gavin pulled out a glass globe with little, sparkly snowflakes covering it and a long, white ribbon attached to it. Nines couldn’t help himself as he stared curiously at the object, analyzing every single detail of it until it all nearly came across to him as just numbers and letters. He looked away from the ornament and glanced at the two other officers, still quite puzzled.

“Why are there decorations?” Nines questioned, a smile somehow on his face as the jubilant energy radiating off the two humans was too hard to resist.

“So that we can make it look like Christmas threw up in this place,” Tina told him, getting a small huff that was more like a slight laugh out of the android.

“But why?” He asked. Nines hadn’t been aware of any decoration plans within the precinct. He remembered how some officers with desks would adorn their space here and there for certain holidays, but decorating the _whole_ bullpen? It seemed a little extravagant, if not the tiniest bit unnecessary.

“Because it’s fun, Nines! We gotta get everyone in the mood for the holidays,” Tina responded, pulling out a string of light green garland with fake cranberries and pine cones from the box. She let one end of it rest on the table as she held it with her left hand and put her right hand on her hip against the side of her long, light gray, cotton coat, giving Gavin a playful yet pointed look. “I thought you taught our boy about fun.”

Gavin snorted at that, having put away the glass globe and instead now getting a bright red ornament out of the box. Nines gave the two a faux offended look, placing one hand down on the table.

“I’m fun,” the android proudly said. “I’ve recently taken up playing video games with Gavin.”

“Babe, kicking my ass at video games because you’re a literal aim bot is not fun,” Gavin told Nines, still smiling at his boyfriend.

“It was for me,” Nines smugly responded, causing Gavin to laugh and roll his eyes.

“And why haven’t I seen this yet?” Tina questioned. “I wanna see you beat Gavin’s ass!”

“Fuck you, Tina,” Gavin said, his tone still light and joking. She laughed and began taking out some more of the items within the box.

“So, why are _we_ the ones doing this? Not that I particularly mind it, but we do have some other priorities at hand,” Nines said, hesitantly reaching over and picking out an object to grab. In his hand landed a duplicate of the glass ornament Gavin had been holding just a few moments ago.

“Didn’t seem like you two were that busy when I came over,” Tina pointedly told the couple as another officer walked into the breakroom, going over to the coffee machine.

“That’s because we’re on break,” Gavin defended him and Nines, saying the statement as if it were clearly evident (which it really was). Tina rolled her eyes at that, shrugging slightly.

“Look, it’ll be fun!” Tina tried to convince the detectives. Nines cocked his head to the left a bit and smiled a perplexed grin. 

“What is your obsession with fun?” The RK900 jokingly asked, a small laugh escaping him. Gavin smiled at that and put down an ornament he was holding, picking up his coffee instead.

“She’s addicted to it, Nines, and there’s no cure,” Gavin said before taking a sip of his drink.

“ _Guys_ ,” Tina groaned out pleadingly, begging silently with her wide eyes. Nines chuckled as Gavin swallowed some of the coffee, giving Tina a friendly and convinced smile.

"Okay, okay, we'll help you," Gavin conceded, knowing that there was no way they were just going to refuse Tina's need for help. "It'll be good practice for our apartment, I guess." Nines looked over at the brunet, interest coming across his face.

"We're going to decorate the apartment as well?" Nines asked Gavin. The two hadn't yet talked much about their plans for the holidays. They had spoken about getting a tree over the weekend, with Gavin speaking excitedly to Nines about how they were going to get "the best fucking tree there is." But they hadn't discussed any sort of extra decorations for their home. Gavin looked back at his boyfriend with his light green eyes, a shy look appearing on his face.

"I mean, if you want to," Gavin said, shrugging before setting down the cup of coffee and resting his left hand on the table."I have some old Christmas shit in one of the closets, but I haven't really used them in a while, so... yeah." Gavin trailed off, looking away from the android. Nines felt himself soften at his boyfriend's words, knowing that Gavin most likely hasn't had the best holiday experiences in the past few years. He also knew, though, that Gavin did seem to enjoy the activities that accompanied Christmas. Despite not openly showing his interest, the way Gavin looked at all the Christmas-themed objects in stores and how he talked about his few good Christmas experiences to Nines said it all. 

Nines smiled gently at Gavin, placing his right hand over Gavin's left one on the table. "I'd like that."

Gavin looked back Nines, staring into his eyes as a rush of warmth came across his face, the android practically seeing Gavin's cheeks flush red as he smiled back. 

"PDA! PDA!" Tina quietly chanted, breaking the silence between the two boyfriends once again. Gavin made no effort to move his hand away from Nines' as he gave Tina a slightly incredulous look, still smiling.

"T., we're literally just holding hands," Gavin defended him and his partner, turning his hand so that his palm was facing Nines'. He intertwined their fingers, causing it to be Nines' turn to flush as a light blue dusted onto his face.

"Nope, I can read minds, and I know you guys were making out in your heads," Tina said, Gavin scoffing at that response as Nines shook his head, his smile growing wider at Tina's words. She quickly grabbed any object left out on the table and put them back in the box, closing it and picking it up. "Now c'mon, this place isn't gonna decorate itself."

She walked away, spotting Chris at his desk and loudly saying, "Chris, get the hell over here, we got a job for you," with Chris immediately letting out a confused, "What?"

"Is she like this every year?" Nines questioned as Gavin quickly finished up the rest of his coffee.

"Yep," Gavin answered, squeezing Nines' hand. "She's practically 'the Christmas spirit' herself. Her and Val always go all out with the decorations at their place."

"Then I suppose we should go and practice like you said," Nines told him, Gavin turning around towards the wall and throwing away his empty cup into the trash can behind them. He looked back at Nines and gave him a beautiful smile, one that Nines would never get tired of seeing.

"Sounds great," Gavin said, the two leaving the table and walking over to Tina and Chris, their hands still together. "And make sure to keep an eye on Tina, we gotta make sure she doesn't go too crazy with the decorations in here."

The android laughed at that, knowing that Gavin actually couldn't wait to start decorating the precinct. 

Nines felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll be participating throughout the entire event, so i can't wait to write more of these two boys <3
> 
> and if you want, come and visit me on tumblr where i talk all about detroit become human: [@mollyinthewater](https://mollyinthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
